


Kasumi's Hobby

by Imasuky



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Oral Sex on Toys, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: March 2010. Sometimes Kasumi needs to relax.





	Kasumi's Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story over 7 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.

Kasumi Tendou looked around for a few seconds, to make sure no one else was anywhere nearby. After making sure the coast was clear, she reached into her pocket and took out a key. She then opened the door of Ucchan's. She stepped in, and locked the door behind her.

"Ukyo, I'm here," Kasumi called out. There was no response, so she started looking around.

(I wonder where she is?) she thought to herself. It was then that she noticed a note pinned to the door. Kasumi walked over and pulled it off. It only had a single word on it:

_Bedroom_.

Setting the note aside, Kasumi quickly made her way to where the note had directed her. As soon as she walked in, she saw Ukyou, naked and handcuffed to the bed with a blindfold and ball-gag. Kasumi chuckled.

"Did you do this all by yourself, or did you get some help?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She would think that Ukyou must have gotten some help, maybe from that nice Shampoo girl, but then again, life was so strange here in Nerima these days, and Ukyou was determined and full of surprises, so perhaps she had managed it all herself. Kasumi reached out and stroked her cheek softly, and Ukyou made a small, muffled sound that was impossible to understand.

"It doesn't really matter," Kasumi decided aloud, pulling out the gag. Before the girl could say anything, Kasumi planted a firm kiss right on her mouth, slipping her tongue in. She began probing around the bound girl's mouth. As she kissed her lover, Kasumi reached up and brushed her hands against Ukyou's breasts, causing her to moan softly. Kasumi then broke away.

"Naughty girl. I didn't say you could make any sound," she admonished the bound girl, in her usual soft, sweet, motherly tone. "Now you have to be punished."

The oldest Tendou sister got up and took off all of her clothes, before positioning herself so that her cunny was just above Ukyou's face.

"Lick," she said, reaching down and running her fingers through Ukyoy's hair. Right away the chef lifted her face and began to lap away, swirling her tongue around, hitting all of Kasumi's most sensitive spots. The older girl began to moan and pant loudly.

"You've gotten really good since we started doing this," Kasumi observed breathlessly, as she began to grind her hips. She reached up and grabbed her breasts, and began massaging them. Ukyou stopped licking just long enough to change her position, and took Kasumi's clit between her lips, lightly scraping her teeth over the sensitive nub. Kasumi let out a loud scream as her entire body went tense for a second, before she began to buck even harder as she came.

"Make sure you don't let a drop get away!" Kasumi wailed in the middle of her pleasure throes. Ukyou began to slurp loudly, drinking in every drop of Kasumi's juice, savoring the taste. Kasumi kept grinding herself against Ukyo for nearly three minutes, before she came again. She finally got off the younger girl, who frowned slightly.

Kasumi noticed Ukyou's expression. "Oh, you didn't want to stop?" Kasumi asked. Ukyou shook her head.  Kasumi reached down and undid the blindfold, telling her slave, "You can speak, now."

"Can I please eat you out more, Mistress?" Ukyou asked, licking her lips with a level of desire that bordered on desperation.

"But you haven't gotten to cum yet," Kasumi pointed out with a smile.

Ukyou shook her head. "I don't care! Mistress, I don't care at all if I get to cum ever again, in my whole life! I just want to please you more, Mistress! Please!"

Kasumi smiled, before leaning in and kissing her, breaking away after just a few seconds.  "Good girl. That's the devotion I love to see in you. For now, we don't need things to be so one-sided, though, so let's at least make it fair," she said, crawling on top of her slave and getting into the sixty-nine position. Kasumi used her hands to spread Ukyou's outer lips, and plunged her tongue in as deeply as she could manage. She began flicking it all around. Ukyou came within only a few seconds, moaning loudly into Kasumi's quim. As she did, the older girl pulled her tongue out of her and began to rapidly flick it all around her clit, making her cum again while she was still riding the waves of pleasure from her first orgasm. She moaned even louder as she thrashed her tongue around inside Kasumi's cunny, frantic to deliver more pleasure to her Mistress than she herself felt. Kasumi stayed on top of Ukyou for nearly twenty minutes, both of them cumming several times before she finally got off of her.

"Now that we've had some warming up, it's time for the real fun to start," Kasumi decided, undoing the handcuffs and pulling Ukyou into a kiss for a few seconds. After they parted, she went over to a dresser drawer and opened it.

"Which toy do you want this time?" she asked, pulling out a few different options.

"I would still much rather pleasure you, Mistress," Ukyou complained, straining against her bonds with the desire to sink her tongue into Kasumi's cunt again. "But if I must be the one pleasured, the pink one."

Kasumi rummaged around for a few more seconds, before pulling out a ten-inch long, three-inch-wide, bright pink strap-on dildo, covered in hundreds of small bumps.

"The first time I used this on you, you said you felt like you were going to rip in half. But now it's your favorite, isn't it?" Kasumi asked, as she slipped into the harness. Kasumi released her from her bonds, and Ukyou blushed slightly as she got on the floor.

"I beg forgiveness to presume to contradict my Mistress, but my favorite is still to please you. All pleasure is meaningless if it does not go to you!" Ukyo murmured. Kasumi smiled, pleased once more at how well trained her servant's mind and desires had become.

Once Kasumi was close enough, she reached down and grabbed the back of Ukyoy's head, and in one, quick thrust, shoved the toy down her throat all the way to the base.

"It's really too bad for Ranma that you belong to me now. I'm sure any man would love this," Kasumi murmured as she pulled the toy out part-way, before thrusting back in. (Then again, there's no reason I couldn't make him mine, too...strictly in girl form, of course. She'd like that. If Akane objects, I could just go for her, too. That way everyone's happy...)

Ukyou let out a muffled grunt, but Kasumi ignored her and kept pumping her hips. Once she was satisfied, she pulled out, a thin trail of saliva still connecting the toy and Ukyou's mouth. Her entire face was bright red, and she was gasping for air.

"Now bend over the bed," Kasumi ordered. Ukyou did as she was told. Reaching back, she spread her pussy lips.

"Actually, I think we'll try something different," Kasumi said, picking up the ball-gag from before. She shoved it in place, and pulled the straps tight, before pressing the tip of the toy against Ukyou's asshole. As soon as she felt it, she began to squirm. Kasumi knew it was only a reflex, and that Ukyou would do anything for her happily, including this, but she still had to address it.

"Stay still, or it'll hurt more!" Kasumi said in an unusually firm voice as she gripped Ukyou's shoulders, holding her still with a surprising amount of strength. Ukyou calmed down instantly, knowing that any amount of discomfort was unimportant in comparison to her Mistress's wishes. Kasumi pushed in very slowly. Ukyou let out a long, low moan of uncomfortable pain as the toy entered her. Kasumi stopped about halfway.

"This is all for now," she said softly as she pulled out, until only the very tip was left in. Right away she pushed back in to the same point. She rocked her hips very slowly. Ukyou began to moan loudly, this time feeling a little pleasure mixed with the pain. Kasumi lifted Ukyou up slightly so she could grasp her breasts as she kept pumping her hips, which made the experience much better. After a few minutes, Ukyou began to pump her hips as well, forcing herself down farther onto the toy, moaning louder, trying very hard to please her Mistress regardless of the discomfort. Having some control of how the dildo penetrated her, combined with the breast stimulation, managed to make the experience a little closer to being as pleasurable as it was painful.

"Looks like you're getting into this even more than I hoped," Kasumi noted, as she gave a harder thrust. Kasumi and Ukyou kept it up for nearly an hour before they collapsed on the bed together.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story over 7 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
